This disclosure relates to an arrangement for sealing a plastic bath bar or grab bar relative to a wall in a bathing area, such as a shower enclosure or near a bath tub.
Grab bars are used in bathing areas, such as showers, to provide a stable structure for a person to grasp. Typically, the grab bar is secured to a wall that is exposed to moisture or running water. The grab bar includes one or more legs that are secured to the wall using multiple fasteners. The walls typically are not impervious to moisture such that they become damaged when exposed to water. The fasteners that secure the grab bar to the wall create areas that are susceptible to water penetration. For example, water often flows into the wall past the heads of the fasteners or behind the legs where they meet the wall.
What is needed is a sealing arrangement the prevents water from flowing into the wall.